


Hands Like Ice

by InkySkies



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Holding Hands, M/M, bicker bicker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 17:26:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2630132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkySkies/pseuds/InkySkies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Kageyama has constantly cold hands and Hinata decides to do something about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hands Like Ice

**Author's Note:**

> Please excuse my weird mistakes, I wrote this when I was really tired but i just couldn't wait.  
> Awkward volleyball dorks are my favorite (っ*´∀｀*)っ

Kageyama’s hands were always cold, that’s something Hinata noticed.

During the school day when they went to the vending machines, Kageyama’s hands would touch Hinata’s while he was passing the red head his drink. Walking side by side back to the classroom, their hands would sometimes brush against each other. They were brief instances but they never failed to give Hinata a slight chill.

 _To think that someone could be so cold and not seem affected by it at all,_ he mulled silently.

It wasn’t until the next day that he decided to finally take action while they walked through the school’s hallways.

Hinata stopped walking, a determined look on his face. It took a few seconds for the taller boy to realize he wasn’t following. “What are you doing?”he questioned.

“Give me your hand.”

Kageyama spluttered and his face started to tinge red, “What do you mean.”

The red head stuck his own arm out towards Kageyama’s before responding, sounding more embarrassed than before but just as stubborn, “Give me your hand.”

It was a lucky thing that the hall ways were empty or else Hinata might’ve decided to chicken out. Kageyama was beginning to stare at him like he had just grown a second head. They stood like that for a bit and the awkward tension started to build up until it seemed almost stifling. Deciding that a more affirmative action was needed, Hinata lurched forward and grabbed Kageyama’s hand by force.  “St-stop being so stubborn!” he said in a voice that came out sounding higher than he would’ve liked.

The taller boy responded immediately, flinching away with a yelp, “Stop being so weird!” He tried to pull his hand away from the other but Hinata’s grip would just tighten the harder he tried resisting.

“You’re the weird one who can’t even warm up his own hands!” Hinata shouted.

“What do you mean-“

“I mean you your hands always feel like you shoved them in a bucket of ice! I don’t know how you can function normally while being that cold, it bothers me!”

“It’s fine, let go!”

“Make me!”

They both stopped, fuming slightly, daring each other to continue.

Reluctantly, Kageyama admitted defeat. He looked away with a ‘tch’ and the flush started to slowly spread on his face more vibrant than before. Hinata let himself  look smug until he realized what exactly he was doing. He coughed awkwardly and almost debated letting go, but doing that would mean the fuss was all for nothing. He chose to stare at the ground and try to ignore what was happening.

Cold fingers wrapped around his own and he looked to see Kageyama standing quietly.

He still hadn’t looked back at Hinata but his fingers wrapped around the redhead’s replaced most of the worries in Hinata’s head with wave of relief and a bit of happiness. A tug from the settler and they both continued to walk through the school’s hallway, falling back into routine bickering but their hold never loosening.


End file.
